Patch - 2014.09.25
Maintenance Time *'00.01 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Account Migration All player with old accounts that are registered with ZQGAME (中青宝) must migrate their account data to JUMP Passport before logging into the game after October. The account migration service will be available on 24 October 2014 at 11.59 AM. All players need to provide ID Card information in ZQGAME Passport (http://passport.zqgame.com/) to verify their account before migrating. During the account migration, you can continue to use the original account from ZQGAME Passport to log in the game before the migration is completed, and then use the account from JUMP Passport to log in and top up the game after the migration is completed. Please note that if the account migration is not completed, it means you still have not moved the original account to the JUMP passport yet, and your account will not be able to log in the game after 30 October 2014. ---- Heroes *''Wristwatch Tranquilizer Gun Q: ''Needle range increased from 600 range -> 700 range *''Wristwatch Tranquilizer Gun Q: ''Needle flight speed increased from 1800 -> 2200 *''Aegis W: ''Effect adjusted: Every 7 basic attacks, Ikaros gains an Aegis shield that lasts for 6 seconds. The shield disappears after Ikaros is out of combat for 6 seconds, and reverts to the required counters of her basic attacks that reduce by 1 every 5 seconds. The counter stops when she performs another basic attack. The ability of the Aegis shield remains the same. *''Frost Nova W'' and Cone of Cold W: ''Fixed a bug that causes ''Cone of Cold W to not consume any Mana. *''Frost Nova W'' and Cone of Cold W: Mana cost reduced from 60 Mana and 60 Mana -> 30 Mana and 30 Mana ---- 'Eternal Arena Free Hero Rotation ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed an issue when Takanashi Rikka ( ) switched to NTi mode, she would incorrectly obtain Damage Reduction buff. *Fixed an issue that Changeling Fighter ( ) couldn't use '''''Illusions R while he equipped Concealed Shiv ( ) in Eternal Battlefield. *Fixed an issue with an incorrect color that added in the description of skill TIPS from Yaya's ( ) Hakyaku Suigetsu Q. *Fixed the information of the reward from First Refill Bonus from Lava Demon -> Sky Dragon of Osiris ( ) ---- Added Content *Added new China Telecom server: Attack on Titan ( ) to the game. The opening time is 30 September 2014 at 6.00 PM. *Playing 2D Cube mode now also earns EXP rewards. *Changed the condition for the end of each round in 2D Cube mode to "When All Heroes on one side are death or the end of time". *The opening time for 2D Cube adjusted to 26 September 2014. *Added Ouma Shu ( ) and Kaname Madoka ( )to the Hero Album. *Ouma Shu ( ) will be available for free as a temporary testing hero on 26 September 2014 at 5.00 PM. *Added JUMP Login event: **'Time: '''25 September 2014 - 30 September 2014 **'Area: All-Servers **'Information: ' During the event, you can get the corresponding reward for each day: During the event, continuously log in the game to get 500 Gold on the 1st day. During the event, continuously log in the game to get 1000 Gold on the 2nd day. During the event, continuously log in the game to get 1500 Gold on the 3rd day. During the event, continuously log in the game to get 2000 Gold on the 4th day. During the event, continuously log in the game to get 2500 Gold on the 5th day. During the event, continuously log in the game to get 3000 Gold on the 6th day. **'Note: '''If the continuous login is interrupted (missing a day), it will start to calculate to next login as "1st day" instead. For example, logging in on 25 Sep and 26 Sep can obtain 500 Gold and 1000 Gold. After you don't log in on the 3rd day (27 Sep) and start logging in again on 28 Sep and 29 Sep, you will get 500 Gold from 28 Sep and 1000 Gold from 29 Sep. **'Note: 'You need to log in the game only once per day in order to complete the event. ---- 'Item Mall *Available for free as a testing hero between 26 September 2014 at 5.00 PM - 30 September 2014 at 11.59 PM. *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2014.09.30. *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 02.00 PM on 2014.10.03. *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 02.00 PM on 2014.10.07. *On sale for 118 Diamonds at 02.00 PM on 2014.10.01. *On sale for 69 Diamonds at 02.00 PM on 2014.10.05. ---- ----